Remember Dad?
by Lilipad3
Summary: Ziva's normal day with her daughter has turned into a nightmare. or is it a gift?  Read and find out.TIVA/JIBBS first fan fic ever! plz be nice  Rated T for later content.
1. Chapter 1

oO Chapter one Oo

Jenny Tali DiNozzo had it easy. Well as easy as a four year olds life could be. A loving mum and dad who would do anything to protect her, an aunt who would give her anything on the spot, a uncle that would tell her jokes and help her play pranks on her dad, a ducky who would tell her stories that most of the time she wouldn't understand but all in all were fun to listen to and then there's her grandpa who would give her the best hugs, he hugged her like she was really his own.

Today she was with her mum, her mum who was getting quite big in the stomach. Though Jenny didn't quite understand properly, knew she was getting a little brother or sister in a few months' time.

They were going to see daddy at his and mummy's work after spending the day at home cooking with her mum, she was getting quite excited about seeing her dad and of course the rest of her family.

They had to work late today because they hadn't quite caught all the bad guys yet (the only explanation that she got in relation to what her family did).

Once they got to NCIS mummy flashed her badge at the lady at the desk who was very nice. The lady gave her a quick smile. Jenny didn't have to wear a visitor's badge anymore because grandpa had a "talk" with Vance.

They stepped into the elevator and Ziva let her press the button to get to the bullpen. Though Jenny liked the elevator she didn't know the history behind it all the meetings, head slaps & tension that lurked inside the elevator.

The familiar ding brought Jenny out of her thoughts. Her mother urged her to step out of the elevator with a small nudge.

The bullpen.

This is where she spent most of her day unless was with ducky who didn't work here anymore.

The first thing she noticed about the bullpen was that her dad wasn't sitting at his desk. Her mother mumbled something about going upstairs to see Vance and she bent down gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear to go find her father. Nodding as her mother walked towards the stairs not bothering to look at the bullpen with much more than a glance Jenny looked over to McGee's desk only to see that he was busy working at his computer he looked funny thought Jenny not taking into account that he looked much younger and chubbier.

Noticing that grandpa wasn't at his desk either Jenny waddled silently in the direction of her father's desk and sat herself on her at her father's chair, looking in front of her seeing that someone was sitting at her mother's desk.

"Who are you?" Jenny piped up forgetting her manners.

"More importantly" the woman said, "what are you doing here visiting hours are over". The woman had long brown hair with a kind face which was smiling sweetly at her with confusion and eagerly awaiting an answer.

Jenny just looked over at McGee puzzled. "Timmy" Jenny asked "who is that?" again forgetting her manners.

Tim McGee looked up to find Abby asking a question as she was the only one in the building that called him that. Instead finding a little girl of about four, with olive sun kissed skin rapidly curly hair in a few shades darker than her father's her eyes also exactly like her father, of course not clicking that her father was tony as they had identical eyes and also not knowing who her mother was, McGee looked more intensely at the girl. _How did she know my name?_ McGee wondered trying to think what to answer to the girl. This over the course of a few seconds he tells the truth.

"That's Kate" exclaimed McGee knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ sorry I didn't introduce myself last chapter hi I'm Lilipad.

This as you may already know is my first fan fic ever!

This chapter is a bit longer I think and the story probably going to be loads of short chapters I am currently writing chapter 6. With the POV's it's Ziva's this chapter but I'm basically making almost everyone have their own. Oh and I'm ok at grammar but if anyone's got any pointer that would be nice. I'm planning to upload a chapter a day but I'm uploading this now because I can't tomorrow coz it's BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful party.

Sorry for the Abby Rant I could really go on forever.

Reviews would be nice.

OO Chapter 2 Oo

oO Ziva's POV Oo

Ziva DiNozzo walked along the cat walk toward the director's office briskly noting that the pot plant next to MTAC was much smaller than it usually was but not really knowing what that meant Ziva walked into the directors secretary's room seeing that Cynthia was no longer there thinking the stupid bastard sacked her. She walked past the secretary.

"Um excuse me the directors in a meeting at the moment" said the new secretary.

"Oh I have an appointment" said Ziva mentally saying to herself sarcastically _of course she didn't know that Vance Doesn't actually tell anyone anything_, remembering yesterday when Abby wanted to do tests on the elevator and he said she could then went back on his word, oh and of course the time where Vance split up there team without telling Gibbs.

"Are you applying for the director's position?" the secretary asked thinking she only saw one woman's name on the list and that one woman was in their now.

"Um, no, never mind". Said Ziva not wanting to get in the way of Vance getting someone to replace him.

She spun around and started heading towards the stairs as the door knob turned. Just as she exited she heard a voice say "Thank you Jenny, we'll keep in touch".

Deciding not even to double take thinking it was just a coincidence as it was not possible, Ziva walked down the cat walk reaching MTAC seeing the young pot plant and finally it all clicking.

Still walking Ziva's head was spinning with thoughts. _Why hadn't tony told me this? Why is Vance quitting? Why is he hiring a woman to replace him?_

_There are no such things as coincidences _Gibbs' voice flowed into her head

Then Ziva who had now reached the bottom of the stairs finally thinking about what the director said. That wasn't his voice his voice was ruff and annoying. Not mellow and kind.

Finally entering the bull pen Ziva noticed the confusion flowing through the room.

"Mummy who's Kate? And why is she sitting at your desk?" a bewildered jenny asked.

"Um" mumbled Ziva turning her head towards her desk.

_There are no such things as coincidences _Gibbs' told her again.

Ziva stepped in the direction of her desk holding her hand out to the "replacement".

"Ziva" Ziva stated.

"Kate" Kate said wondering what she was doing here with her daughter, her daughter whose green eyes were extremely familiar.

Ziva, realising that something was wrong she instinctively without thinking pulled jenny into a tight hug.

Shortly after this quick encounter Gibbs walked into the bullpen behind Ziva. Just before Gibbs asked who the hell these people are the little girl squizzed out of her mother's arms and ran at Gibbs screaming "Grandpa!"

"Jenny" Ziva said reaching out to grab her, not quite knowing what was happening until it was too late.

"Ziva?" a surprised voice from the top of the stairs asked.

Ziva turned around expecting to see a woman flaming red hair, emerald green eyes and those ridiculous 5 inch heels, knowing it was not possible but there she was as clear as day in flesh and blood.

Jenny Shepard.

"Not possible" was all Ziva quivered before fading into the black.

Soooooooo what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a few days as I got sick at stupid parents wouldn't give me access to the computer.

So basically this chapter is Jenny Shepard's POV. The first little bit in the chapter crosses over form the last chapter. This is my longest chapter yet. Which very exciting.

And hopefully this will answer anyone questions about Kate & Jenny.

The story is set about a week or so before Kate's and Jenny DiNozzo are from about six years after judgement day.

Ok enjoy.

oO Chapter 3 Oo

oO Jenny (Shepard's) POV Oo

_How?_ Was all Jenny Shepard could think when she saw both of her former partners whilst looking down on the bullpen she was originally going to just take the stairs to avoid Gibbs obviously, but now she had to go and see Ziva who at the moment had her back to her so she couldn't see her face. Though of course it's Ziva. Ziva with a strange little girl in her arms. _Niece? _Thought jenny, not knowing if Ziva had any brothers or sisters as she was a very private person.

Deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice Jethro enter the bull pen. However she did notice the little girl struggling out of Ziva's arms running towards Jethro screaming. "Grandpa!"

"Jenny" Ziva yelled bringing herself into better view of Jenny, showing off her bulging stomach

_How? How is she that pregnant I only saw her 3 weeks ago? _Was all jenny could think of again not taking into account that Ziva wasn't actually addressing her when she said "Ziva?"

Catching everyone in the bullpens attention a face of confusion took everyone's but Ziva and Gibbs faces.

While Gibbs wore a look of frustration and longing, Ziva on the contrary looked scared yet extremely shocked and shaken she mumbled something then passed out.

"Ziva" jenny exclaimed as she was rushing down the stairs.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked not believing what he was seeing though not as much as Ziva was.

"Not now Jethro" Jen says.

"Do you know this woman?"

"Yes".

"How?"

"That's not important, we have to get her to ducky".

"If she's pasted out and pregnant we need to get her to a hospital not ducky" interjects McGee.

"She wasn't pregnant last time I saw her" jenny mutters whilst checking her pulse.

"What?" says Kate not really knowing what to say.

"It's irrelevant now and she can't go to hospital it will break her cover" as much as it pained her that they couldn't get her friend the help she needed as it would blow her cover and Ziva's father would have all of their heads.

As McGee rushes to the elevator to get ducky the room goes silent. All they can hear is the faint sobs of the little girl that had been neglected for the past two minutes. She was still holding onto Gibbs leg.

"Grandpa why is mummy on the ground?" little jenny whispered still not really knowing what's going on. "Can I go find daddy and Abby?"

Jenny watches this transaction with confusion. _How can he know the daughter but not know Ziva? How can Ziva possibly have kids of this age she's only 22?_

Jenny looks at her young friends face more lined and wise than she remembered it. "Jethro is there something you're not telling me?" questioned jenny.

Gibbs' just answered with his knowing glare.

Second's ducky and a new girl with black hair in pigtails rushed into the room, falling beside Ziva and began attending to her, Jenny who was still feeling Gibbs' eyes on her, at this moment jenny lost it and spilled.

"Her name is Ziva David, she's 22 though she may not look it, and her father is the director of MOSAD the rest of her job information is classified". Jenny spills out with no hesitation in one breath.

Gibbs' raised an eyebrow and looked over at the little girl weeping beside her mother. Knowing what this meant jenny answered.

"And no Jethro, I didn't know she had any kids let alone pregnant"

Gibbs' settled back into his usual look of no emotion. Jenny missed that but that's not important anymore she needed to concentrate on Ziva.

"Jethro we need to get the girl out of the room" jenny stated as she picked up the little girl and starting walking down to Autopsy, with Gibbs hot on her trail and leaving the rest of his team with Ziva.

Once in the safety of the autopsy (after checking there were no 'visitors') jenny sat up the little girl at ducky's desk and began questioning her.

"Hello I'm Jenny" Jenny began, "and this is Gibbs".

"No that's my grandpa" the girl corrected looking at Gibbs.

"Sweetie" jenny continued ignoring the shocked looks on Gibbs' face. "Do you know why you're at NCIS today?"

"Yes" she replied, "to see daddy, Abby, Timmy, the gremlin and grandpa".

"Ok" jenny said nervously, raising her eyebrow at 'the gremlin'.

"How old are you?"

"Four, almost five" she answered.

"Oh and we almost forgot to ask what your pretty little name is"

"It's the same as yours, jenny"

With another shocked but flattered look from jenny _she named her kid after me? _Jenny quickly snapped out of it _it's not possible for her to have a kid well not this age anyway._

Jenny continued. "What's your full name?"

"Jennifer Tali DiNozzo"

AN/:To avoid confusion from now on anything little DiNozzo DiNozzo says will be highlighted in bold like **this.**

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey as always thankyou for the reviews.

Sorry for the late update. I have a lame excuse… sick… no internet access. soz

This chapter is Tony's POV as you may realise I sort of battled with this chapter for a bit not sure if Tony should be shocked or just make jokes in the end it was a bit of both.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did because this season wouldn't be so weird jenny wouldn't be dead and still the director and I would have the following parings – TIVA, JIBBS, and MCABBY.

Well a girl can dream

Enjoy LP xx

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Tony's POV

It was a usual week well as usual as it gets before Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen after a call from Abby.

"What is it Abs?" tony asked observing the situation in front of him.

Abby was sitting beside a _very_ pretty young lady who appeared to be sleeping at his desk noticing that the girls was pregnant he sighed _man this guy was lucky _tony thought not realising he was the lucky guy.

"What happened here?" tony asked again getting no answer.

"Hello?" tony asked again still not catching her attention.

"Abby your labs on fire" tony yelled.

"What!" screamed Abby making the woman in his chair stir.

"Just kidding Abby just wondering what's going on?" tony smirked._ And who is that _he mouthed pointing to the direction of his chair.

"That's not funny Tony" Abby complained head slapping.

"Hmm Tony" mumbled the woman.

Ignoring this tony turns back to Abby, who answers his second question. "I don't know her name but I do know she's MOSAD, passed out 10 minutes ago on Gibbs, McGee, Kate and this woman who seems to be involved with Gibbs. She became aware about five minutes ago. She was here with her daughter who is down in autopsy with Gibbs' and this jenny character who seems to know her but not her daughter".

Getting a raised eyebrow look from Tony, Abby explains, "she's not dead Gibbs and jenny are just questioning her".

"And everyone else?" Tony asked taking this information in.

"Ducky and the autopsy gremlin are picking up the body, Kate and McGee are starting the case, which i should be helping them with"

Not letting tony get a word in Abby continued, "Could you watch her if she wakes up call Gibbs and don't underestimate her she is MOSAD". Abby leaves the squad room with two jumps in her step her bubbly personality never gets in the way of a case or death in general.

Tony sits at McGee's desk staring at this woman. _Bullshit she's MOSAD she looks so innocent…_ tony thinks just as Ziva opens her eyes jumped up like she was born to do this and pulls her knife at his throat.

Realising who this was Ziva pulled her knife and put it away and opened her mouth. "Tony don't sneak down on me!" she yelled.

"It's don't sneak up on me" Tony corrects.

He sits there for a while bewildered._ How does she know my name? _He wonders as the woman continues.

"whatever Tony… sorry we're so late Jenny wanted to go to ducky's first to finish their story, speaking of Jenny where is she?"

Not knowing what to say tony decided to put his manners into practise as he often forgot.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" Tony says smiling his signature grin with his hand out.

"Oh not now tony" the woman says "were is she?, she did go and find you just before I saw… I saw… Jenny"

"Jenny who?" tony asks.

"Jenny Shepard, I'm sorry tony it must have been a dream we all know it's not possible but it's just what I saw" she said while lunching herself into Tony's arms.

"Umm excuse me ma'am I believe that's a little inappropriate" Tony says as he pushes her off.

"What the hell last night you couldn't keep your hands off me but now…" the woman trails off in some foreign language.

Tony, still seemed to be missing some of the pieces of the puzzle so just lifted his left hand up to his head and scratched it.

Noticing this, the woman yells at him for losing something as Tony thinks that MOSAD have lost their touch if they're hiring nuts like this.

Just as the woman begins going off about something else, Gibbs enters the room followed by a red head carrying little girl of about four.

Before Tony could even open his mouth he gets an ear full.

"You know this girl DiNozzo?" Gibbs slightly yells irritated.

Shaking his head, Tony watches as the woman who appears to be the mother of this child pipes up.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gibbs? We have already has this talk before, yes I'm having a baby, yes Tony is the father, and yes we are getting married"

Tony turns pale looking over at this little girl staring into her eyes seeing his eyes reflected, it was just like he was looking into a mirror.

The woman continues "and Tony if you've all of a sudden lost your ping pongs, my name is Ziva DiNozzo I am your wife this is your daughter Jenny Tali DiNozzo".

"It's marbles". Tony said plainly without hesitation.

Ziva lifts up her hand and uses them to cup his face, " if this is your idea of a sick joke, I will kill your with my paper clip".

Ziva sits down with frustration as Tony gathers his thoughts.

Just as he was about to open his mouth McGee and Kate enter the bullpen.

"Boss the elevators still broken and the wife admitted at the scene, easiest case ever…"McGee trails off feeling the mood in the room.

"It's always the wife" Tony and Ziva say at the same time.

Seeing a chubby McGee and the woman next to him Ziva panics.

"Oh my god it wasn't a dream" Ziva says as she look who's holding her daughter.

"This is not possible" she continues.

"We have a lot to sort out starting with you Officer David" Gibbs states.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Just click the little button bellow.<p>

Did you like the bit about tony and ziva saying "it's always the wife"?

Q: whats your view on Vance Bastard? Dickhead? or just plain evil? PM me or answer in review.

I'd love to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

So I know where to story's going now and have written quite a few chapters ahead but the next chapter is not quite right so I'm not going to write for a while until this conference I'm going to is over (it's making me stressed).

You may find a few quotes/references to season 3 epsiodes as I've been watching them lately.

Bad: news short chapter.

Good news: gets a bit Jibbsy PM if it's to raunchy for a T rating. (I know nothing!)

Enjoy!

O chapter five Oo

oO Gibbs' POV Oo

"We have a lot to sort out starting with you Officer David" Gibbs states as he walks over and drags her over to interrogation.

"Gibbs pleases" Ziva cries.

"I'm not having a good day today David" Gibbs says getting irritated.

Ziva stops crying, "December 10th the day Shannon and Kelly die" Ziva whispers

"How did you know?" Gibbs yells getting angry, he shoves Ziva into the room and slams the door without entering.

"Please Gibbs". Ziva repeats, her voiced muffled through the door.

Taking a deep breath trying to relax Gibbs puts his back on the door and slides to the ground. The rest of his team are sane enough to stay away. But Jenny isn't.

Jenny walks over with a look of concern and sits beside Gibbs.

"She has profiled all of you for Ari, she is his control officer, but she wouldn't come up to us, faint, and make false accusations without a reason. It's not MOSSAD's style", Jenny says.

"She doesn't look the same". Jenny continues. "She doesn't have that same guarded look in her eyes that was in them 3 weeks ago and she certainly wasn't that pregnant 3 weeks ago..."

"She knows things that most people don't know" Gibbs says. "Something's you don't even know'

"It's ok Jethro" Jenny says as she grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly, bringing back lots of lost memories, with this single contact.

"No it isn't Jen, she kept this much from you how do you know she's gonna tells us the truth?" Gibbs breathes with difficulty as he usually doesn't say that much in one go.

"Well we'll just have to find out, she saved my life two years ago in Cairo, besides I owe her" Jenny says as she kisses him on the cheek stands up and starts to walk away.

"Going to help me up Jen?" Gibbs smirks.

Jenny raises an eyebrow and steps towards him offering a hand. "You never use to need help Jethro"

"Well you were young, I was young-er" Gibbs' replies.

"_Jethro"._

_Jenny whispered in his ear dragging out his name as long as it could go as she lowers her hands down his sides making him shiver and her touch. Jenny rolls over forcing Gibbs on the floor._

"_Jen!"_

_Jenny crawls over to the edge of the bed slowly moving her head to the edge. She found flat on the floor struggling to get up._

"_You want some help Jethro?" Jenny smirks._

_Gibbs grunts and gets up and looks Jenny in the eyes with his famous 'Gibbs look'._

"_Oh you poor old man", Jenny teases._

_Gibbs hops back on the bed and they continue where they left off_

Another raised eyebrow at the memory they were both remembering and Jenny and Gibbs re-join the team in the bullpen.

All in the room was quite as they were all thinking of the information their current guest had given them

"So what are we going to do about… you know…" implies McGee.

"Well" Gibbs says, "We're going to interrogate her elf lord"

"Um boss how do you think she knows all of these things?" Tony interrupts.

"You're going to find out now DiNozzo"

I'm Dedicating this chapter to Pablo the most energetic dog who was taken to young RIP you insane Mutt.

And also to BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful for coming to the NCIS marathon and putting up with my hysterical crying/ laughing. You guys rock.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_AN/: you really don't want to know my lame excuse to why I didn't update (if you do pm me ) anyways I'm hoping to update more often now and I know this chapters short but I **will**get the next chapter up soon. this chapter i wasn't too sure if i should put in or not. To avoid confusion this is happening during the previous chapter keep that in mind._

_Disclaimer: I am pleading with father Christmas for NCIS, so far no luck :/_

_BTW: you will find out why they are there either next chapter or the chapter afterwards I don't know if I'll split the next one up yet._

_Thanks to: beautifulcrazy-crazybeautiful and jess 3_

* * *

><p><em>Why<em>_were__they__fighting?_The thought flew across **Jenny****'****s** mind as grandpa had grabbed mummy and pushed her toward to interrogation room, she was scared, mummy was crying she didn't like seeing her mum cry she rarely did it. She watched her dad exit the room followed by the strange brown haired woman Kate. Not getting to talk to him all day, **Jenny** promised herself next time he came into the room she would talk to him he always fixed things when it turned pear shape, like when Abby had to go to the dentist he hugged her until it didn't hurt anymore. Speaking of Abby, **Jenny** was sitting next to Abby staring into her eyes asking questions without using word, pleading for answers with her shiny tear bound eyes.

"Abby?" **Jenny** said finally using words instead of gazes. "Where is grandpa taking mummy?"

For the first time in **Jenny****'****s** life or at least as long as she can remember, Abby wasn't talking or smiling. **Jenny** knew something was wrong. She repeated her question again and again not getting an answer. Abby just stood there staring into space avoiding her gaze and questions as if she was shocked to stone.

Giving up on Abby Jenny turned to McGee who wore a similar look on his face. Jenny thought he look funny all chubby around his cheeks and chin. **Jenny** barely supressed a giggle.

"McGee can you go find daddy?" **Jenny** said remembering they he could make anything better. McGee shrugged off the question, as her dad entered the room from the direction of the director's office. Jenny remembered her promise to herself. She got up off her father's chair. Carefully she steps on the ground slightly wobbling, grabbing her balance as she walks, no runs towards her father. Suddenly the only thing she saw in her room was him, her dad she missed him today, things had gotten bad and she knew he could fix them he was the only one who could fix them

He looked at her with a strange but scared expression. She ignored this still running at him her flowery summer dress that she insisted on wearing even though it was winter, was flowing at the force of her stride.

Tony saw this strange child running toward him he had no choice but to open his arm and let the child in. Not knowing if this was a good thing or not. The feeling of her touch was oddly familiar in a distance way. She almost smelt like him as well, it was confusing, but comforting. He stood there for a while embracing this little girl who he didn't know, it was wrong but it felt right.

**Jenny**embraced her dad holding on to him. She asked him what she wanted to know.

"Remember dad?"

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ love me right… i updated so fast eeeeeeee!

Firstly thanks for your reviews esp the one from NilesLover101 BTW i love niles too.

I hope i am forgiven for the whole not updating for a month thing. and please don't get use to this updating everyday bizo coz school really needs to come first and it's almost the end of the year (for us kids in AUS).

And it is short Ok all will be revealed next chapter (as I did split them up). I think I am going to end this story in a few chapters (as I have loads of other ideas scratching at the inside of my skull) I have enjoyed it though and I hope you have as well.

Hope you like it

Disclaimer: father Christmas is still being a bitch

Thanks to Iz aka BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful 3

* * *

><p>Ziva's POV<p>

Finally letting go of the possibility that this whole _I__don__'__t__remember__Ziva_being a mix up_and__I'm__meant__to__be__dead__yet__I'm__here__and__alive_thing the Jenny and Kate have going on, being a mix up, Ziva thinks ahead.

She goes through all the possible scenarios that she could be in. all she knew was something wasn't right. If they can't remember she was going to have to make them remember.

Thinking of what she was going to say. Tony enters the room.

"Hello officer David, I'm going to ask you a few questions, it would be great if you could co-operate".

Letting the officer David bit slide Ziva thinks of **Jenny**. "Where is our, I mean my daughter… **Jenny?**"

"Your daughter is safely in our lab with our forensic scientist" Tony answers.

"Good Abby will take care of her" Ziva mumbles.

"Excuse me miss?" Tony asks wondering how much she actually knew about NCIS and team Gibbs.

"Don't you have some questions to ask me" Ziva said not wanting to go into that this early, she had to gain Tony's trust again.

"Yes I do" Tony narrows his eyes and continues, "how about you tell me how you know all this?" Tony starts to yell.

Ziva realises all she has to do is play by the rules. "Rule 16 if someone thinks they've got the upper hand break it, you are failing Tony, I still know more than you". She starts taking on a more manipulated angle.

"How?" all Tony is says before he is interrupted by Ziva.

"Rule three always be reachable, you and Gibbs are going to kill me right now because I don't have my phone one as on me".

Letting Ziva continue Tony takes in the accurate information she's giving him. "and then there's the one rule that we disobeyed its doesn't exist anymore, yet the person in the next room who will be the next NCIS director was the cause of it".

"Rule 12, never date a Co-worker"

A couple of shouts and slams later all of team Gibbs minus Abby were in the interrogation room. Ziva knew this is all it would take for them actually listen to her.

"What the hell Ziva?" Jenny shouts surprising everyone as they thought Gibbs would be the first one to speak. Instead for the first time since this whole 'Ziva' fiasco started, he was silent, actually gathering his thoughts trying to find out what his gut was telling him.

"She's not from here, she's from a different world" Gibbs says, breaking his silent ways.

_He __always __knows, __never __gets __it __wrong_. Ziva thought, everything finally clicking into place.

"I believe you Gibbs" she blurted out. "I mean, McGee is fat".

"Hey" McGee cuts in.

"And… and" she finds it hard to complete the next sentence. "Some people that are here are dead in my world" she tries so very hard not to look at Jenny knowingly though she does steel a glance.

Ziva seeing the shocked expressions on their faces she became overwhelmed with emotion she got up and stumbled over to Jenny crying. The rest watching not quite sure how to act because of their sudden realisation of the situation they were in.

A sobbing Ziva fell into Jenny's arms and embraced her tightly, it looked as if she would never let go.

"Oh my god" she sobbed. "I thought I lost you"

"Ziva… Ziva I'm not going anywhere" she told her.

* * *

><p>Review? It will make my day! constructive critisum is welcome!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

AN/: ok guys pretty much two chapters to go on this story I can't believe I've written this much for my first story!

FYI I'm writing a new story it's going to be a two part twist on the Angel of death (season 4 finale), PM if you interested.

Ok I just noticed that this whole story had a centre writing which is a bit annoying but I'll continue it for the rest of the story not to be confusing.

This chapter POV's are a bit all over the place but I hope you get in anyway just look at the dividing lines.

And R&R because I think I deserve it as I updated on time (I'm so proud of myself)

ENJOY

The men and Kate left the room for the observation room as Gibbs filled them in on what his gut was telling him, so basically he blabbed on about the fact that Ziva was telling the truth, he's defiantly right about this one and he's coffee deprived.

They watched the two women sob and hug each other for about five minutes, they thought it was a bit sappy but they knew that there was a good reason behind it all. So they just watched and listened attentively.

They just stood there for what felt like a lifetime to Ziva and a confusing 5 minutes for Jenny, then Jenny got the courage to speak up.

"Ziva, you have to tell me everything" she said softly not wanting to overwhelm her.

"Ok, I will tell you my story where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice" Jenny smiled at her friend.

After the quick and less detailed then she would have liked explanation of the events that leaded her to being here on this day.

In fact Ziva the only real detail that Ziva put in is when she got married to Tony and her heart to heart she had with Gibbs after Jenny died.

Ziva explained to Jenny that Gibbs hadn't dated since she died and that she died protecting Gibbs. Hoping this would change their future together, Jenny deserved to be happy. They both did.

All of team Gibbs were watching this whole story telling session in the observation room.

They could tell she wasn't lying. DiNozzo was pale and shocked to stone as he heard his 'wife' talk about him. McGee a little horrified that his commitment phobic co-worker actually settles down eventually. Kate on the other hand thought the woman looked awfully familiar in a bad way sort of like she was related to some she knew.

Ziva finally got to what happened today, "I was baking a cake with **Jenny, **she wanted to bring it into share with the team". Ziva smiled as she thought of her daughter's excitement when she said they could take it to the team to share.

"Anyway our cake burned because I was helping **Jenny** with her bath, she was quite upset about the burnt cake, so upset that I thought she may not want to come to NCIS, when I suggested not coming she cried even more saying Abby was going to… going to… take her somewhere" Ziva said puzzled, really trying to remember what she said.

_The park_? Thought Ziva recalling that Jenny said something starting with P

"The past" Ziva whispered with only Jenny hearing her strange accusation.

"The elevator!" shouts Ziva panicking, rushing out the door.

Jenny turns to the men in the observation room as if she could see them raises an eyebrow in surprise and beckons them to follow Ziva just as she got up and joined the rest of the team.

They all stand outside the observation in a sort of circle, waiting for someone to talk, much to everyone's surprise the small probie speaks up first

"Um… boss?" McGee asks Gibbs, "the elevator broken".

"Yeah McGee and DiNozzo's a father" Gibbs says ignoring the offended look in Tony's face and exchange's a look from Jenny.

"Yeah and you learned how to pace yourself" Gibbs whispered in Jenny's ear as he smirked.

Jenny gives him a suggestive smile and waggles her eyebrows.

Happy with the reaction he got Gibbs races ahead as usual. Jenny checks him out from head to toe seeing everything she remembers.

_Maybe the old days aren't dead _she thinks as she runs in her heals to keep up.

_Not just yet, maybe._

Review? And remember you can PM ideas or if you just want to chat about the difference between spelling in different countries!

I'm fascinated :D


	9. Chapter 9 final chapter

AN/: last chapter :)

* * *

><p>Abby sat their listening to this little girl blab on about things she was supposed to know. <strong>Jenny<strong> in fact knew quite a few personal things like she had known all of Abby's babies names and she also happened show quite a few personal things of her own like a photo of the team at **Jenny****'****s** 4th birthday party earlier that year.

In the photo Abby looked just excited as **Jenny** in the photo who was sitting on her father's lap her father, Tony, whilst her mother bending over the top of Tony to help **Jenny** cut the cake, Abby was sitting on the right of the cake which was a huge Chocolate cupcake which **Jenny** told Abby that is was an old joke between Abby and McGee. McGee was standing behind Abby and had his hand on Abby's shoulder protectively. In the background Gibbs and ducky were toasting their respective drinks, Ducky had his usual smile on while Gibbs looked like he was chuckling as in he generally looked happy for the little girl and the small group of colleagues, well friend really or even family some would say.

But Abby did wonder where the missing person was, Kate. Abby figured she must of taken the photo but she asked anyway, "Um **Jenny**" Abby asked cautiously, "who took this photo?"

"Jimmy" Jenny replied easily.

Abby's gut sank putting two and together she handed the photo back to **Jenny** with a fake smile.

She eventually decided to take Jenny up to the bullpen knowing that Gibbs would be finished with **Jenny**'s mother by now, she knew this because her and Gibbs had some bizarre mental link that couldn't be explained, though most of the time it seemed to only work one way.

Abby walked up the stairs because the elevator was still broken with **Jenny**in her arms as Jenny said she was too tired to climb.

By the time they reached the bull-pen **Jenny** was in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Ziva, quite in front of everyone else, walked as calmly as she could into the bull-pen ready to run down the stairs grab Jenny and jump into the elevator. But she was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Abby carry Jenny into the bull-pen who was fast sleep.<p>

Ziva rushed over and carefully not to wake Jenny up took her out of Abby's arms as everyone else had entered the bull-pen. Noticing the little girl snoozing in her mother's arms they didn't talk, they just listened.

"I'm sorry" Ziva began, "and don't pull rule six on me now" she said as a deathly look was thrown at Gibbs. She continued, "I'm sorry, for I have said too much, I hope you will not hold this against me or blame yourself for the inventible, I actually think it would be best if you forgot all of today's events as I will and I will persuade **Jenny** to".

Ziva walked up to Jenny who was standing next to Gibbs and with her free touched her cheek to make sure she was real, and continued her emotional speech. "And you my beautiful torched soul" she whispered in Hebrew so only Jenny would understand. "You must listen to only the important things I said" she looked over at Gibbs.

"Shalom my family" Ziva said, her voice slightly croaky.

And with that, ending her bittersweet moment she stepped into the elevator, which miraculously opened at the exact time when Ziva needed it.

Once in the elevator she pressed a button while whispering a soothing lullaby to both her children who were beginning to stir. She took one final look at her family who were all silent and consumed in their own thoughts as the elevator doors closed.

Ziva and **Jenny** Left everyone who now had no recollection of the eventful events of that day, except for Jenny who was left by the rest of the team who returned to their current case, who sat down at her old desk now Kate's and thought _maybe__there__will__be__an__off__the__job_ as she smiled suggestively towards her old boss, now employee, Gibbs, who in turn just smirked and head-slapped DiNozzo who was looking at his magazines.

They had it easy.

* * *

><p>AN: Thankyou to everyone who stood by this story (e.g. reviewed, alerted or favourite it), I really enjoyed writing this story (most of the time) and learnt heaps along the way.

I Thankyou so much I wish I could give you all a big hug.

If you liked this story refer it to your friends I want it to be enjoyed by everyone.

I'm uploading a Christmas One-shot in a few weeks. And I'll have my currently no named angel of death twist two-part story sometime around new years and I'm starting a huge Case fic story with JIBBS, TIVA and MCABBY, so if you're interested in those ships PM your idea's.

And if you like McAbby I suggest you look up BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful's 101 day's of McAbby, she will get all 101 drabbles up.

And for the final time in this story: Please Review, it'll make my day.

LP xx


End file.
